Polvora mojada
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Hay veses en que la mejor opción es tan solo la menos mala- Que emoción mi prime Summmary!, dejen RR


Bien este es un song-finc de mi pareja favorita Hermione y Draco espero le guste, dejen R/R porfis  
Abril  
  
"Hay quienes dicen que  
jugar con fuego es peligroso,  
pero, ¿se puede evitar  
si el fuego  
quema en los ojos del ser amado?"  
  
Pólvora Mojada  
  
Adoro esta sensación, nuestros cuerpos unidos, el mundo se detiene no existe nadie más, el placer lo llena todo, o por lo menos a mi.  
  
Hace ya un año que esta en nuestra rutina, en un principio me sentía sucio, y no es para menos tu eres una sangre sucia y yo...Draco Malfoy uno de los más temidos mortifagos de la historia, en Howarts todos me respetan, ya estoy en mi séptimo año, al salir seguramente no te veré más, y la verdad, no me importa.  
  
Tu cuerpo es tan perfecto, tan excitante, un sentimiento me embarga, es como si cada vez que te entregas al sexo dieras todo lo que eres.  
  
No debería pensar en esto ahora, debería concentrarme en sentir, en llenarme de placer.  
  
Yo te acaricié por nada por sentirte un poco mía me gustaba ver tu cuerpo y tener tu compañía tú callabas yo reía.  
  
Recuerdo cuando tu insistías en que esto estaba mal, puede que sea así, tantas veces alegabas que teníamos que formalizar nuestra relación, mi respuesta siempre fue la misma... NO.  
  
En estos momentos ya no alegas solo permaneces callada, algún que otro gemido de placer, pero nada más, en un instante siento algo diferente, un ruido diferente, es como, como... sollozos.  
  
Y de pronto me di cuenta que temblabas en mis manos me sentí como un gusano y te dije mírame tú llorabas yo no sé.  
  
Diablos!!, como odio que pase esto le quita todo lo bueno, debo admitir que tu imagen de ángel me tranquiliza y verte llorar creo que me desespera, me haces sentir culpable, pero, culpable de qué?, tu sabes lo que yo siento... NADA.  
  
Mujer, me estás pidiendo amor y yo no puedo darte nada mujer, no sigas por favor porque la llama del amor no enciende pólvora mojada.  
  
Así es yo no siento, he matado a mucha gente, me han causado más dolor del que un chico de 17 años pudiese soportar pero sigo vivo... o no?, ya no lo sé, pero me da ira, tu sabes muy bien que no te amo, he pasado por tanto, ya no puedo amar, ya no sé que es el amor y no creo que tu puedas enseñarme, no existe tanto tiempo.  
  
Mujer, me estás pidiendo amor y yo no puedo darte nada mujer, no sigas por favor porque la llama del amor no enciende pólvora mojada.  
  
Creí que ya habías desistido, que habías comprendido que yo no sé de amor que era mejor que dejaras ese sentimiento ridículo, que así tan solo sufrirías, y ahora mírate esta destrozada ahí llorando por mi, llorando por nada. Te dije que no era bueno jugar con fuego con sentimientos de por medio, pero eres una terca siempre dijiste que no podías mandar en tu corazón y que yo tampoco en el mío, que ya me daría cuenta y que al final te amaría como tu a mi.  
  
Deja ya este juego que no hay nada más cruel que jugar con fuego.  
  
Pues ve cuan equivocada estabas, mantuviste todas tus ilusiones me las ocultaste todo este tiempo, pero lamento defraudarte, fue en vano por que te lo digo por ultima vez, yo no te amaré, yo no te amo. Me miras, veo en tu ojos la tristeza, el desconsuelo.  
  
Yo te amo Draco-  
  
Lo sé Granger, pero yo no- Rompes en llanto, me angustio, pero es mejor así, siempre seré frió, calculador, metódico, egocéntrico, altivo, yo no voy a cambiar, no por ti, así que prefiero no darte esperanzas. Es curios en el comienzo me llamabas Malfoy y poco a poco me llamaste por mi nombre, en cambio yo, nunca lo intente, siempre serás Granger, puede que tenga que ver con lo sentimientos, no lo sé.  
  
Preguntaste ¿hay esperanza? yo te dije: no, ninguna para qué probar fortuna qué vas a esperar de mí no te amo, tú a mí sí.  
  
Te das vuelta y miras por le ventana, creo que te herí, talvez así empieces a odiarme, pero pienso que uno no puede destruir sentimientos con otros sentimientos  
  
Si vas a seguir amándome mejor que me aleje, te estas dañando-  
  
Crees que no lo he intentado?, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de amarte- Me vuelves a mira con los ojos empañados  
  
Como puedes ser ten estúpida, te dije que disfrutaras que alejaras de ti los sentimientos, que te concentraras en emociones- Suspiraste y te acercaste a mi, rozaste mi piel con el dorso de tu mano, me ibas a besar pero yo moví mi cabeza, no puedo permitir que te dañes más, nunca sentiré nada más que deseo por ti.  
  
Fuiste recogiendo alas como un águila herida corazón así es la vida cuando se juega al amor no juguemos es mejor.  
  
Recogí mis cosas, me vestí, al fin lo había comprendido, jamás dejarías de intentarlo aunque así murieras.  
  
Qué haces?, no son ni las 12-  
  
Me voy- Corriste hacia mi, en el fondo sabias que haría  
  
Regresaras mañana, cierto?- No respondí, solo te mire, ya lo sabias. Me acerque a ti tome entre mis manos tu cara y te bese como nunca antes lo había hecho, fue un beso sincero libre de lujuria. Las lagrimas bañaban tu rostro, te abrace con toda mi fuerza, no quería irme, pero era lo mejor... para ti.  
  
Draco, por favor no me hagas esto prefiero que no me ames pero que estés a mí lado, si quieres intentare dejar de amarte, pero no me alejes de ti- Querías retenerme, te aferraste a mi, pero no podía ceder, ya no, me solté de ti y te mire fríamente, quizás así comprenderías que ya lo había decidido.  
  
Lo intentaste durante un año y ya no más, no lo permitiré- iba a salir cuando me acorde de algo, me di media vuelta, tus ojos se iluminaron por un momento- por cierto Granger, para ti, soy Malfoy- Abrí la puerta, sentí como tus rodillas golpeaban el piso pero no gire, salí rápidamente de tu sala común dirigiéndome a el lago, necesitaba pensar.  
  
Creo que ha sido la única vez que pensé en alguien más que en mi.  
  
Mujer, me estás pidiendo amor y yo no puedo darte nada mujer, no sigas por favor porque la llama del amor no enciende pólvora mojada.  
  
Mujer, me estás pidiendo amor y yo no puedo darte nada mujer, no sigas por favor porque la llama del amor no enciende pólvora mojada.  
  
Mujer, me estás pidiendo amor y yo no puedo darte nada mujer, no sigas por favor porque la llama del amor no enciende pólvora mojada.  
  
Y?, que tal les pareció? Este es mi segundo finc con final triste, pero no pude hacer más, Draco es así. Bueno, la canción es de Pablo Abraira, "Pólvora mojada". Este finc va dedicado a la mili (Meli Jo), a mi sister la Maca y a todos los adoradores de Draco Malfoy. Saludos a todos y dejen r/r,  
Abril. 


End file.
